What am I? Saiyan?
by Nameless Angel 00
Summary: "I was about to pray for the day like a good little polytheist when I am visited by this goddess and she sends me to fictional universe. DREAM! COME! TRUE! Down side? I have no clue what universe! Now I'm stuck in the middle of a forest with a backpack, a ring that turns me invisible, and a bad ass outfit, oh and did I mention my silver tail?" No pairing look at the poll on my page
1. Chapter 1

What am I? Saiyan?

**(A/N)**

"_**Goddess Speaking**_"

"Over the phone"

'_Thoughts_'

"Speaking"

* * *

Nameless Angel: Hello! It's me again and yes I know. '_Just what am I doing writing a new fanfiction when I haven't even continued my first two?_' Well as for 'Crystiell and the Crystal Heart' I am trashing it. It's seems too OOC, to me and when compared to my second fanfic, 'The Crystal Rose', they are just too similar. And as for 'The Crystal Rose' My OC is just too God-like, which I despise, so I'm going to be going over it and editing it in hopes of making the OC more realistic. Ok now that that is settled on to the Disclaimer!

Vegeta: Finally! She stopped talking! I though the stupid woman was never going to stop.

Nameless Angel: Vegeta, do the Disclaimer or I'm going to make sure you won't eat for a week.

Vegeta: O.O *grumble* Always threatening the food don't ya? *sigh* Fine Nameless Angel does not own DBZ she only owns the OCs.

* * *

Which Universe?

{Mallie's POV}

The wind whips my hair around my face as I try to look for civilization. I am sitting in a tree, looking absolutely nothing like I did hours ago, and trying to figure out where in hades I am, and getting pissed of severely because of the lack of answers.

Oh sorry I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Malasan, otherwise known as Mallie, Tascott. I should probably tell you how I got into this situation shouldn't I? Ok well here it goes.

* * *

{3-4 Hours Earlier}

I was sitting in my room lighting a candle to pray to the gods (I am polytheistic and believe in the Ancient Greek) when the flame flared out making me jump back. But in the process I tripped and fell on my ass. I sighed standing up _'Great, just fucking great. Now I can't pray because the wick is most likely burnt out.'_

"**But, my dear you do not need to pray today." **I jumped at the unknown voice the resonated through the room, turning around to see a beautiful woman that seemed to pulse with power and most importantly the life of magic. I gasped and jumped back, bowing.

"H-hello, my goddess, I am honored that you would grace _me_ with your presence. But if I may be so bold as to ask, please, why have you graced _me_ with such an honor." She smirked knowingly as she motioned for me to stand. **"**_**My dear after thousands of years you have praised us where very few have, and I, the Goddess Hecate, would like to reward you in giving you something you have dreamt of for very long.**_**"**

My eyes bugged out at what she was implying. "What universe will you be sending me to?" She gave me a look of amusement **"**_**I think I shall keep that secret for a while longer. But know this your physical shell is not adequate for where you will be sent, so you will be given one that you have designed**_**" **with a flick of her wrist my black journal I used for my OCs was in her hands. She flicked through the pages till she landed on 'Crystiell' and 'Catallia' the twin angel reincarnates I created. **"**_**These seem to be adequate enough, your appearance shall be a fusion between these listed here**_**." **

I sigh looking down at my body. I was 5'4" with dirty blond hair that went between my shoulder blades and silver-blue/midnight blue eyes. I was also on the large side of the weight scale and had size 11 shoes. I nodded in acceptance, looking up embarrassed. "O-okay, may I take anything with me?"

She nodded saying** "**_**You may choose three things to take with you**_**." **I nodded in return and picked up my backpack that was lying next to the door (white with black skull print, black leather straps and drawstrings, and button pockets), then walked over to my shelves that were behind my bed and pulled out my scarf, (white with silver threads) and my great-grandfather's ring (10K gold band with a square-cut amethyst). "Ok I'm ready."

She nodded and held out her hand. _**"You must give them to me so that they are not caught in the transformation."**_I nodded and handed the backpack, scarf, and then hesitantly the ring. _**"Now come here my child and when you wake your possessions will be with you."**_ I slowly walked forward and took her outstretched hand.

And then there was nothing.

* * *

I woke up sometime later, in a clearing, next to a stream, in the middle of a forest. I sighed _'This can be either any number of book, movie, anime, or manga. The only way I can figure out where I am is to look around.'_ I slowly stood up and walked over to the stream getting there faster than I expected, but when I looked down into my reflection it made sense.

I was now slim, sadly still standing at 5'4", with pale ivory skin and toned muscles. My hair was braided to my ankles and was a white that shone silver in the light, braided into it was spikes. I had straight crimson fringe that covered my right eye, and for some reason a scar still covered my eye from when I accidentally bashed my face into a hole in my bedroom wall.

I no longer wore blue-jeans and a sweater, but instead I wore black jeans with several pockets on each side, a black tank top that ended an inch above my pants line, a black trench coat with black fur riming the top **(imagine Hatsuharu's but black)**, black leather, fingerless gloves, and black combat boots with silver laces. Over my mouth and nose with the ends laying on my shoulders is my scarf, around my neck and my right wrist are multiple chain necklaces/bracelets. In my ears are multiple piercings that have chains that connect to cuffs at the top of my ears.

The possessions I notice are my back pack, that when I look in side is full of cloths, nonperishable food, and water, and a note that said;

"_Dear child, I have blessed your ring so that when you wish it you may become invisible. You may possibly need it sooner than you think, but beware when touched by any of the main characters you will become visible again. I am sorry but anything else about your situation you must find out for yourself._"

There was also my grandfather's ring on my right hand and around my waist was a silver fuzzy belt that was hidden under my coat. '_What the fuck is up with this belt?_' I shook it off and decided to look around to try and figure out what universe I was to. I walked around for around hour. Getting severely annoyed with my situation I climbed the closest tree to me with surprising ease. When I got to a decent height I looked around.

And now here I am, not a long and complicated tale, but a short one that actually takes only minutes to tell. But now that I am here, it is what I will do now that I am here that will take longer to tell as I can only tell it to you as it happens.

[Time Skip]

I must have fallen asleep at one point or another because when I opened my eyes and looked up the sky was no longer clear but gray and cloudy. I sighed '_Ah, how I love the rain.'_ I sighed and decided to start my search again so that I don't get caught out in the approaching storm. Not that I cared I just didn't want my stuff to get ruined.

* * *

It wasn't long into my search when I felt something at the edge of my senses. Stopping I grabbed my ring and slowly backed away, wishing on it to be invisible. I had just backed myself against a tree when a man descended from the sky and landed with his back to me. He was 5'9" with gravity-defying, spiky, black hair and was wearing an orange training outfit. The strange thing about him though is that he seemed to be waiting for something to charge at him.

Suddenly he turned and faced me seeming to look for someone. I held my hands over my mouth to stifle my gasp, though that didn't seem to work because his eyes snapped over in my direction and seemed to stare directly at me. This is when I finally took in his appearance and understood.

I'm in Dragon Ball Z and standing in front of me is the first Super Saiyan, the one and only, Goku.

* * *

*Le gasp* Cliffie! Sorry, but I'm still a noob at writing so I'm trying to pace myself so I don't make a total fool of myself.


	2. AN

Dear Readers,

I am sincerely sorry for the delay in the coming of the second chapters, I am currently writing the one for "Project: Riddick" and re-writeing "Crystal Rose", but the can not be published till I have access to a computer, as I have no patience for my cell's type screen.


End file.
